Huo Rulie
Male|Occupation = Sect Master of Golden Crow Sect|Affiliation = Golden Crow Sect|Relatives = Huo Ye (Son)|Disciple(s) = Huo Poyun|Age = 10,000+|Bloodline = Golden Crow|Allies = |Profound Strength = Late Stage Divine Sovereign Realm|Planet = |First Appearance = Chapter 999|Pinyin = Huò rú liè|Chinese = 火如烈|Region = Eastern Divine Region|Realm = Flame God Realm|Laws = Fire}}Huo Rulie is the sect master of the Golden Crow Sect. Appearance His long hair was like flames as they hung down freely and enveloped his body in a sea of fiery red. Wherever he went, the air and space around him would distort as if he were a moving volcano about to erupt. His eyes seemed to be filled with miniature suns and whenever his gaze swept over someone, the person would suddenly feel a terrifying burning sensation emerge within their mind. Personality Huo Rulie seems extremely irritable but he is in fact extremely shrewd and extremely hard to anger. However, his character has an extremely large weakness, which is as soon as he is angered, it is extremely easy for him to lose control and make reckless moves. A very proud and violent man but never breaks his promises. }} History A thousand years ago, the Ancient Horned Dragon was in its scale shedding period. Mu Xuanyin had gone to the Flame God Realm and worked with the Flame God Realm to kill the ancient horned dragon. However, just as they were about to succeed, she accidentally injured Huo Rulie’s only son. While Huo Ruolie was able to save his son's life, the injuries were so severe that it crippled his son for life. Around the same time, Huo Rulie’s greed to progress at a certain stage of his cultivation led to backlash that injured his body and which meant that he would never have other children. Due to effectively losing his only descendent, Huo Rulie in his extreme rage found a chance to scheme against Mu Bingyun, Mu Xuanyin's only kin. He even resorted to using the poison of the Ancient Horned Dragon but she was able to escape and survive. Huo Rulie hated Mu Xuanyin ever since then and because he could not defeat her in a fight, he placed his hopes for revenge on his disciple Huo Poyun, who was extremely talented. Huo Rulie came with the other two Flame God Realm sect masters to the Snow Song Realm to ask for Mu Xuanyin's help again in slaying the Ancient Horned Dragon. He could not keep his anger in check and started a fight with Mu Xuanyin but lost badly. He brazenly wagered that his disciple Huo Poyun would be able to beat Yun Che who was Mu Xuanyin's disciple. However, Yun Che was victorious in a competition purely of profound arts instead of profound strength and Huo Rulie was forced to hand over the complete Golden Crow’s Record of the Burning World including the 10th stage to Mu Xuanyin. Later, Yun Che used the Sky Poison Pearl and the Great Way of the Buddha to cure his son. This made him extremely grateful towards Yun Che and accepted that it was his mistake to cause the conflict between the Flame God Realm and the Snow Song Realm. Huo Rulie would go on to help Yun Che on multiple occasions. He risked his life to assist Yun Che during the attempt to save Mu Xuanyin fighting against two Ancient Horned Dragons. He also gave Yun Che information on the Wood Spirit Orb and where to obtain it. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Divine Sovereign Realm Category:Alive Category:Golden Crow Sect Category:Allies Category:Fire Laws Category:Golden Crow Inheritor Category:Sect Master